ghostreconfandomcom-20200223-history
Grace Maddox
Grace Maddox is a character in Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Breakpoint. Maddox came to Auroa to work on transhumanism and achieve a singularity, thereby ensuring immortality and the preservation of the human race. She was the leader of a famous group of MIT students who pushed the limits of thinking in this area; she believes transhumanism is the most important development in the history of mankind. Biography Born on a US Air Force base in Guam, her father was a pilot who was often gone for months at time. She was raised mostly by her mother, who had a severe form of early onset dementia. Because of her father's work she lived in various countries, including Thailand, Egypt and eventually Switzerland. She learned to think for herself white isolated with her ill mother. She is not bound by normal logic and is free to dream. Professional Career She had her first paper on thought and technology published while she was stilt in high school. She received scholarship offers from Harvard, Sandford and Oxford, eventually settling on MIT. Her freshman theory of information distribution was used in the planning of America's broadband grid. Part of the first wave of conceptual computer thinkers at MIT, her way of thinking about technology was so advanced, she began teaching a theory class at age 20 to professors. She turned down all job offers, bored by how limited the vision of the industrialists was. Eventually she and her classmates completely disappeared from the tech scene, and were rumored to be Living in a jungle in Hawaii. Ten years later, Maddox emerged with the first theoretical computer code for transhumanism. The only problem was that it was just a theory, and required a sizable investment to test and build. She traveled the world seeking out investors. Most of what she was presented was considered controversial or went over most people's heads. Eventually she found someone who was a sophisticated enough thinker to understand her vision: Jace Skell. Skell was skeptical at first, but he soon became fascinated by the idea of melding thought and computers, and decided to support Maddox's work. Because of the controversial nature of transhuman research, Skell decided to fund the project in secret. He knew that if word got out, it would cause a mass uproar within Skell Tech. He hid the program from his employees and gave Maddox a secret lab to work from Auroa. But Skell couldn't keep Maddox's work secret forever. Once news got out there were huge protests. Some Skell scientists thought Maddox was dangerous and accused her of brainwashing Skell. When Skell refused to stop supporting Maddox, a group of scientists splintered off and started their own community: the Outcasts. Maddox had no time for the politics of the island: she and her group of followers fled to a mountainous area with their equipment. They started up a secret lab, Station X, and formed Project Deus, with Maddox serving as their leader. Reputation Maddox has spent her entire life dedicated to the pursuit of spiritual meaning and prefers to live in the moment. She believes there is only the now and the many possibilities it presents. To live in the past is a fool's errand, and Maddox is no fool. Flamboyant and direct, she has no time for anyone's bullshit. All of this makes her an alluring enigma: she is untouchable and potentially mad, yet definitely a genius and somebody everyone wants but can't have. She's a tech rock star. Relationships Maddox's mother died just before she started at MIT, and she is estranged from her father. She has no other known relatives, but she has no need for relatives: she has re-imagined what family is with Project Deus. All she cares about is the Project and her followers. She will make any alliance and cut any deal necessary to protect it. She will go to any lengths to defend it. Appearances *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Breakpoint'' Category:Ghost Recon Breakpoint Characters Category:American Category:Characters